Inmoral
by La Ale
Summary: Es un SeverusLily que escribí para Adhara Phoenix perdón si lo escribí mal, por un juego de Amigo Invisible pero no sé que problema hubo que parece que nunca le llegó. Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?... FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


**Inmoral**

Sus brillantes dientes se posaron sobre la fruta que le ofrecían. Permanecieron allí un instante mientras buscaban la fuerza exacta para traspasar la tersa piel sin violencia. Luego, fueron sus labios. Esos labios escandalosamente rojos, que brillaban húmedos, acariciando la herida del durazno para tratar de atrapar todo su jugo. Sólo una gota rebelde se le escurrió por la comisura y, antes de que llegara a la parte baja del mentón, se vio forzada a arrastrarla con el dedo, de nuevo a su boca.

Sonrió y murmuró algo antes de volver a morder aquel manjar que la mano de su compañera le acercando, ofreciéndoselo. La otra muchacha también sonreía, hablando lentamente mientras la veía comer. Cuando una segunda gota se resbaló de los carnosos labio, esta vez, a la muñeca de la rubia, fue la lengua de la pelirroja la que la fue a buscar.

Las dos muchachas de sexto año sonreía y murmuraban sentadas a un costado de las escaleras de entrada al colegió. Una rubia y una pelirroja reían y comían del mismo durazno sin percatarse de las múltiples miradas reprobatorias que se posaban sobre ellas. Un par de ojos verdes y otro azules recorrían desdeñosamente los terrenos del colegio sin detenerse en ninguno de los muchos estudiantes que paseaban bajo el sol veraniego.

Eran las últimas semanas de clases, los exámenes habían acabado y todos los alumnos del colegio se dedicaban al ocio, tratando de aprovechar al máximo de los terrenos y el lago aquellos días de calor. Lily Evans y Narcissa Black no eran la excepción. Las jovencitas comían frutas, sin sus túnica, echadas sobre el fresco mármol de las escaleras principales del castillo, tratando de que el sol les pegara en la mayor cantidad de piel posible para broncearlas.

Evans tenía la corbata roja y amarilla de su casa floja, hasta casi soltar el nudo, sobre una camisa que llevaba por fuera de la falda del uniforme y con sólo tres botones abrochados. Los dos primeros los llevaba sueltos y bien abiertos, dejando al descubierto la sombra en medio del pecho que se iba oscureciendo hasta perderse dentro de la camisa. Igualmente los dos últimos, que se ubicaban por debajo de la cintura de la pollera. Black, más desinhibida, se había quitado la corbata y sólo llevaba un botón abrochado y, justo debajo, la camisa atada; dejando así al descubierto su estómago.

–¡Inmoral! –sentenció Saverus Snape, echado bajo la sobra de un arbusto, a poca distancia del lago–. ¡Inmundo e inmoral! –renegaba mirándolas de reojo, mientras se cubría lo mejor posible con la túnica para no quemarse; a él el sol lo dañaba con facilidad y, si no se cubría bien, esa noche estaría tan ardido que no podría ni taparse con las sábanas.

Aquella escena le asqueaba a tal extremo que no podía apartar la mirada de las chicas. Una Slytherin y una Griffindor sentadas al sol riendo como un par de niñas ignorantes de lo repugnante de su accionar. Una bruja pura sangre, hija de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y ricas, sentada junto a una sangre sucia, hija de un par de muggles cualquiera.

Esta vez fue Evans quien tomó un durazno de la bolsa que descansaba entre las dos. A diferencia de su amigas, que cuando toma una fruta se la ofrecía para que le diera el primer mordisco, se la llevó directo a la boca. La mordió tan lenta y delicadamente como todas las otras veces pero esta vez sus labios se detuvieron en la herida mucho más tiempo, succionando el jugo con la firmeza y suavidad que caracterizaban todos los actos de la pelirroja.

Por instinto, Severus se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza, rompiendo la postura que había sostenido desde que aquellas dos inmorales habían salido del castillo para comer frutas en la escalera. Ya no simulaba tener la vista fija en el libro abierto entre sus manos. Miraba directamente hacia las muchachas y podía apreciar todos los detalles que el mirarlas de reojo no le permitían antes.

A pesar de la distancias, podía ver con claridad la hendidura en sus mejillas que prologaban los pómulos hasta la boca cuando succionaba el fruto. Las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por el cuello y se detenían en la profunda hendidura entre las clavículas. Lo puntiagudo de sus rodillas, pudorosamente juntas apuntadas del lado de su compañera. La pollera gris que insistía en deslizarse para descubrir la blanca piel de los muslos y la mano que constantemente se levantaba para acomodarla.

Narcissa le dijo algo muy cerca del oído y se echó a reír, inclinándose hacia el hombro de su amiga. No eran iguales, no se comportaba igual. Una era una muggle, que se aseguraba de que su falda no se levantara en exceso y mantenía sus largas y blancas piernas bien juntas. La otra era una Black; los Black no saben qué es el pudor. Mucho menos esa última generación que habían resultado un perfecto rebaño de ovejas más negras que su apellido. Esos últimos vástagos que portaban un apellido tan importante y lo mancillaban, del mismo modo que lo hacían con los de Slytherin y Hogwarts.

Empezando por la desfachatada de Andrómeda Black. Aquella chiquilla que había renegado de su apellido para casarse con un sangre sucia. Hasta llegar a ese arrogante de Sirius Black. Pavoneándose por el colegio con el inútil de Potter; como si se creyeren reyes a los que les debiéramos reverencia. ¡Dos gotas de agua! ¡Idénticamente estúpidos! Recorría los pasillos haciendo sus bromas y tonterías, inflándose de ellos como palomas en celo, deslumbrando a los ignorantes con trucos baratos. Pero a Severus no; ni a Severus, ni a Evans. Por más que Potter se afanara, casi patéticamente, en tratar de conquistarla ella seguía rechazándolo. Era lista...

¡Era una lista sangre sucia! ¡Y nada más!

Severus cerró el libro con un golpe y apretó los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse; para no mirara a las dos muchachas. Para no seguir las gotas de sudor nacidas en la base de la espesa cabellera roja y que se deslizaban por el cuello hasta perderse en la sombre sobre el primer botón prendido de la camisa…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo aquello. Sólo tenía que volver a su Sala Común y podría olvidarse de aquel par... por lo menos de Evans. Claro que antes tenía que pasar por al lado de ellas.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, fijó la vista en el portal de entrada a Hogwarts y se puso a caminar con paso rápido. Mantenía el libro fuertemente sujeto en su mano, consciente de que por mucho que lo intentara no podía apartar a aquellas dos muchachas de su campo visual. Ahí seguían; borrosas pero ahí estaba la brillante y espesa cabellera roja de Evans, lamiendo el jugo de la fruta.

Cuando alcanzó el primer peldaño de la enorme escalera se vio obligado a detenerse. Tenía plena conciencia de que las muchachas habían clavado la vista en él así que cerró lo ojos buscando fuerzas. Subió unos cuantos peldaños más, hasta alcanzar más o menos la altura que debían tener ellas, y al abrir los ojos se sintió aliviado al notar que ya no estaban en su campo visual.

–Me imagino, Black, que tu familia goza mucho al ver que heredaste el selectivo gusto de tu hermana para las amistades –susurró sin desviar la vista hacia ellas.

Aún sin verlas pudo notar los rápidos movimientos de la reacción de Narcissa y el ademán de la otra para detenerla.

–¡Snape, Snape, Snape! –Lily le habla como si él fuera un chiquillo que hubiera desobedecido a su mamá, consiguiendo que de pura indignación él se volteara a verla– ¿No te das cuenta que es un día precioso para gastar energía en discusiones absurdas? –y en sus labio se dibujaba una media sonrisa de burla– ¡Toma un durazno! Son tan dulces que a lo mejor contrarestan el vinagre que desayunaste esta mañana.

La pelirroja tomó uno de los frutos de la bolsa y lo extendió en dirección a Severus. Él hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, como si hubiera querido apartar de un golpe la manos de la muchacha, pero se detuvo, tratando de guardar la conpostura.

–¡No estaba hablando contigo, sangre sucia!

El ceño de Evans se crispó, sin embargo su sonrisa no vaciló en ningún momento. Narcissa, por su parte, se inclinó hacía adelante con intención de responder pero la mano con que su compañera la sujetaba del brazo se apretó más, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera.

–¡Qué mal carácter! –fue lo único que la chica le respondió, al tiempo que con deliberada lentitud se llevaba la fruta que le había ofrecido a la boca.

Severus presenció atónito, como lo había hecho hace unos momentos a la distancia, la forma en que la joven mordía aquella fruta con suavidad y como succionaba el jugo acariciando la herida del durazno con sus labios. Con horror, sintió el ardor en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos para apartarse de aquella imagen y terminó de subir a zancadas el trecho restante de escalera. Antes de traspasar la puerta escuchó la carcajada de las dos muchachas a sus espaldas.

–¡¡Inmoral! –se repitió a si mismo con furia y, recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.


End file.
